Rotary wing aircraft (e.g. helicopters, gyroplanes, and the like, hereinafter, referred to generally as “helicopters”) are useful in a wide variety of applications. In civilian roles, helicopters are used for transport, rescue missions, firefighting, ambulance missions, traffic reporting, and sightseeing excursions, to name a few. In military applications, helicopters play a vital role in battlefield support and other military operations. These include delivering supplies and troops into areas of military conflict. As helicopters play a vital role in both civilian and military applications, it is therefore desirable to have a helicopter that has improved fuel economy, performance, and safety. Similarly, fixed wing aircraft also have a wide variety of uses, and it is equally desirable to have fixed wing aircraft with improved fuel economy, performance, and safety.